Shizaya - Delicate
by Glittering Blood
Summary: All of Ikebukoro knows about the infamous black and yellow heads. Or at least they think they do. Especially when they both have the city fooled into believing they want each other dead. The infamous duo on other hand, has something else in mind. Shizuo is faced with insecurities and Izaya's uncaring acts are placed before a person who actually cares for him.


**1: Delicate (shizaya)**

When Shizuo first laid eyes on Izaya, it's obviously hate. He didn't have a good spleen (lol spleen) about him nor was his intentions, which wasn't hard to find out, wasn't good either. He hated him. Especially after being blamed for something he didn't even do. He wanted to kill him after that but never did so. All of Ikebukoro knows not to go in the direction of a flying vending machine but Izaya runs towards it. Is he asking for a death wish, too the eyes of others yes, but he knows something that they don't. He will never kill him. Its not him. Shizuo has a violent temper and combined with a man who is capable of leveling a four story building in seconds it adds for a lethal combination.

But many times have Shizuo had a chance to kill Izaya and refused. Even discovering him shot in the alley way. He refused to so much as lay a hand on him besides to carry him to the hospital. Why do they fight each other? Another thing Izaya knows that the populace don't is because he intentionally pisses Shizuo off for his own amusement. Without it, Shizuo would leave him alone. No, its for his own pleasure and personal amusement. Almost sadistic like but what they don't know is that its good for appearances. How would the public react too seeing the infamous Izaya and Shizuo sharing a moment of kisses and hugs? Not very well. The whole world would see it as a sign that the apocalypse is coming.

Behind closed doors, when the moon is out and the stars are singing lullabies these two are singing their own about romance but with loud pants, sweat and the slapping of skin. Its not rough nor aggressive as it would hurt the other. By daylight when the sun is dancing in the sky, their out on the streets throwing signs, knives and vending machines. For both fun and for Shizuo being fed up of his lovers ways of play.

Izaya runs from Shizuo and this time it is not to dodge a vending machine or stop sign. It doesn't take long before the handsome bartender with glasses off and taken catch up to the culprit. He grabs around the other boys waist and picks him up with jacket falling off his shoulders.

"How long are you going to keep running from me?" His voice is seductive and smooth. not rough or loud.

"Shizuo...someone is going to see..."

Izaya whines but Shizuo takes in the boys delicate features in the afternoon dusk and orange sky. Izaya is very much pretty and holds the skin and softness of a young lady. He can't bring himself to harm such fragile thing. He's already insecure of his own strength as it is and worse in bed. Its Izaya who keeps him going. He simply smiles at the boys blushing face and his teasing works. In the small allyway where they are, their given some privacy from prying eyes. Shizuo kisses him and Izaya smiles back. No blushing face or stutters. Their use to this.

"What do you want from me Shizuo-chan? Your glasses?"

"You."

Izaya blushes and buries his face with smile in the crook of Shizuo's shoulder.

"Your so unfair." he chuckles.

Shizuo smiles and carries him home with little difficulty and in the night their dancing again except this time it's between the sheets. Izaya is amazed at how gentle Shizuo can be and most of their intimate moments is met with nose rubbing, cheesy smiles and protective hugs. The blond refusing to let go of him for hours in fear of being alone. Izaya doesn't say anything but simply sits knowing of his lover's insecurities and tolerates those type of moments.

He understands that Shizuo is scared. Scared of breaking something or someone. He never hugs him too tight, thrusts too roughly, and when he reaches out to touch him, his hands shake with fear and its rarely skin to skin contact. It takes Izaya him jumping into his arms and wrapping his arms around his waist while smiling like a puppy to calm him. To reassure him that he's his and would never leave him and that its okay too touch. That he's not going to break.

But for right now, in the midst of the night, all those things are passes as they sit in each others arms. Until morning. when the sun dances in the sky and vending machines and knives are thrown.


End file.
